


Shut Up and Let Me Kiss You

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, POV Male Character, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-20
Updated: 2007-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Oliver is back in Metropolis and all he wants to do is get Clark alone so he can tell the brunette how he feels about him. Too bad every single person seems to want to get in his way.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Oliver Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Shut Up and Let Me Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** don’t own anything  
>  **Warning:** slight Lana bashing  
>  **Spoilers:** vague season 7  
> 

Oliver Queen smiled as he felt the plane land on the runway. More than 10 months since he had left and he was finally back in Metropolis. He looked out the window and smiled to himself. It had certainly been too long.

If it was up to him, he wouldn’t have left in the first place. But his duty was to protect the world and he couldn’t stop 33.1 by just sitting around. Too bad that included leaving the people he had grown to care about more than anything.

Normal people would assume he was talking about Lois Lane, the woman that he had been dating before he left. But he wasn’t. Oliver wouldn’t deny that he cared about Lois a lot, perhaps he even loved her, but it wasn’t her that he regretted leaving behind.

No, it was her best friend, more specifically her _male_ best friend, Clark Kent. While he was in town last, Clark and he had become extremely close. They had their fair share of arguments, as they both had different views on the right way of achieving justice but that didn’t remove the fact that Oliver admired Clark a lot.

Denying that Clark was gorgeous was next to impossible. With an Adonis body, exquisite green eyes framed by the longest eyelashes Oliver had ever seen and a mouth that could only be described as sensuous, Clark Kent set the standards for beauty.

Oliver’s life would be so much easier if Clark’s beauty was only physical but the man had a heart of gold and though he wasn’t perfect, he was kind, gentle and once someone was in Clark’s circle, he protected them with everything he had.

He himself was a prime example of that. Oliver had done a lot of stupid things, not just in his past but while he had been around Clark. But Clark never walked away from him. Clark stuck around when Oliver admitted his role in a young boy’s death and even when Oliver was too hyped up on a healing drug to think straight, Clark was the one who made sure he didn’t cross a line, didn’t commit murder.

And after everything he threw at him, insulted him, kicked him out of his home, Clark came back and stood there, and told Oliver he thought he was a hero.

There were certain qualities that Clark had, which Oliver got frustrated with. The brunette was stubborn, he was judgmental and set impossibly high standards for everyone around him. But his good qualities outshone his more annoying ones any day.

So how could he be blamed for falling in love with him? How could he not fall for that wonderful, handsome, just all around close to perfect man? Could he be faulted for his heart skipping a beat every time he saw Clark smile?

Was he wrong for wanting to feel those soft lips pressed up against his? For wanting to have those big hands on his body, for wanting to put his own hands on _that_ body? To give in to the strong urge to find out exactly what was hiding under those modest clothes?

No? He didn’t think so either.

The hard part was that Oliver wouldn’t just be satisfied with having Clark’s body. He wanted Clark to be his and in turn, he wanted to be Clark’s. Oliver wanted Clark, mind, body, heart and soul- wanted it all and wanted to have him not just for an hour, not for a day, but for the rest of their lives.

That’s why he had to stop himself from running back to Smallville when Bart had informed him what was going on. Lois had been stabbed, Chloe had almost lost her life trying to save Lois- in fact, she had died and come back to life. That was all awful but it was hearing that Clark was forced to fight his own doppelganger that made Oliver sit up straight.

Even finding out that everything had settled down did not help ease the tension he felt at the idea of Clark being in danger. Ever since Clark had trusted him enough to reveal his origins, Oliver had vowed to protect the younger man to the best of his abilities. Granted Clark was more than capable of taking care of himself but he had shared with Oliver too many near-death stories for Oliver’s comfort.

Especially with those Phantoms going around, Clark’s life was constantly in danger. Technically, he put himself in danger every time he suited up but this was _Clark_ and he couldn’t stand anything happening to the man he loved more than anything in the world.

To hear that Lana was alive and that Clark and she were dating nearly destroyed him. The pain wracked his body and he couldn’t sleep for days. Lana was living with Clark and the two of them were having their happily-ever-after, while Oliver was far away, his dreams being the closest he could get to being with Clark.

Oliver knew he should be happy for Clark. Clark, after all he had been through, deserved happiness and love in his life, even it was with Lana. But he couldn’t stop the bitterness and the jealousy. Lana didn’t _deserve_ Clark. She had thrown accusation after accusation at him, she had _married_ Clark’s worst enemy. How was it fair that she got a second chance to be with the man that _he_ loved? It wasn’t but Oliver knew that life just wasn’t fair.

After nights of loneliness and self-hatred, Oliver found that the fates were indeed on his side. Through the grapevine, grapevine being the news Bart heard from Chloe, Lana and Clark had broken up. What brought a smile to his face was that it was _Clark_ who had done the dumping.

Which meant that at the moment, Clark was single once again and this time, he wasn’t foolish enough to waste time. He immediately set out for Metropolis. Clark may not be wanting to rush into a relationship just yet but he wanted the brunette to know that when he _was_ ready, Oliver was waiting for him.

This was a risky decision, as Clark had never proven to be anything but straight. But Oliver was not a quitter and he was going to try anyway. Hopefully, this wouldn’t lose him one of his closest friends. Clark didn’t seem to be the homophobic type and if he was cool with hanging out with Chloe all those years she had been in love with him, he was sure he wouldn’t turn him away.

At least that’s what he was counting on.

The team was on a break and Oliver had decided to return to Metropolis for a short while. Bringing him to now.

Though he wanted nothing more to go the farm and declare his undying love for Clark, it wasn’t like him to be so spontaneous. It was late and he didn’t feel right barging in at this hour. So his first stop was the penthouse, where he could recoup and start planning.

Oliver didn’t count on being as exhausted as he was. The restless nights caught up to him and he went to bed early. But he was determined to see Clark first thing in the morning.

Morning came and Oliver was up early, feeling like a teenager ready to go on their first date. It was a bit unnatural how happy he was and he really hoped he was not setting himself up for heartbreak. Too bad that when it came to plans, he found he had none.

Oh well, he had defied all his other set rules when it came to Clark so what was breaking another one? Clark had come so far into his life without even trying- the brunette had the keys and the security codes for the penthouse, which Oliver was certain he had used before.

Now, it was time for Clark to see that Oliver wanted him in his life in a whole new way. The drive to the farm took longer than he liked and he was already impatient by the time he got there.

Where would Clark be? Usually, the brunette was in his loft so Oliver decided to check there first. Climbing up the steps, a warm smile spread across his face, seeing the familiar figure against the edge, staring at out into the sky.

“You look deep in thought,” he commented, effectively gaining the brunette’s attention. Clark spun around and his eyes went wide at seeing Oliver.

“Oliver,” Clark said, “When did you get back?”

“Just yesterday,” Oliver replied. “I thought I would stop by . . . let you know I was back. Hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.”

Clark smiled and shook his head. “No, I was just hanging around . . . come on in. Have a seat.”

Oliver walked toward Clark and took a seat on the couch. Clark gave him another smile, leaning against the wooden frame.

“How are you?” Clark asked.

“Not so bad,” Oliver responded, “How about you?”

Clark shrugged, “I’m surviving.”

“Things have been crazy around here, huh?” Oliver asked.

“That’s putting it lightly,” Clark said, chuckling. “But I’m managing.”

“I have no doubts about that,” Oliver told him, sincerity pouring out of every word. “You’re strong.”

“Not as strong as you think,” Clark sighed, ducking his head.

Standing up, Oliver made his way to Clark’s side. Gently lifting his head, so their eyes met, he said, “You are strong, stronger than you give yourself credit for. After all that you’ve been through, most people would have cracked. But you haven’t and that’s admirable.”

Clark remained silent and Oliver hesitated with his next question. “I heard about your break-up with Lana . . . are you okay?”

“I broke up with her,” Clark said, not answering the question.

“Doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt you to do so,” Oliver pointed out. “She’s your childhood love . . . to know that it’s really over must be difficult.”

“It does suck but not for the reasons you think,” Clark confessed. “Truth be told, I knew it was going downhill. Ever since she’s been back, she’s changed, she’s different and I was living in denial for a long time. But I just couldn’t do it anymore. I miss her, but I’ve long realized that I am not in love with her anymore.”

“I’m sorry, Clark,” Oliver said sympathetically.

Clark gave him a small smile. “I’m okay . . . as I said, I do miss her at times but it’s more that I miss being in a relationship than being with Lana particularly. It was nice . . . not being alone.”

“You’re still not alone, Clark,” Oliver told him. “You have Chloe, your mom, Lois . . . me.”

Clark met his gaze, green eyes piecing into him, as if they could see into his very soul. “You?”

“Me,” Oliver confirmed. “I’ll always be there for you, Clark . . . any time you need me.”

“Oliver,” Clark said softly and there was a look in his eyes that Oliver didn’t recognize but it sent shivers up and down his spine.

“Clark?” Oliver questioned. Was it his imagination or was Clark moving closer?

He was . . . and Oliver couldn’t help but begin to close the distance too, tilting his head. But then a loud yell broke them apart.

“CLARK!”

The sound started Oliver and Clark was five feet away before he could blink. Looking toward the sound, Oliver was stunned to see a pretty blonde standing on the top of the steps.

Seeing Oliver, she beamed, “Hi there.”

“Hi,” he said, not knowing what to say. _Who is she?_

Fortunately, she was more than willing to introduce herself. Walking up to him, she held out her hand.

“I’m Kara,” she said.

“Oliver,” he said, taking the offered hand and engaging in a brief handshake.

“It’s nice to meet you,” she said. “I’m Clark’s cousin.”

“Clark’s cousin?” Oliver repeated, glancing at the brunette.

“His biological cousin,” she was quick to clarify.

Oliver gasped, “So you’re . . .?”

“Kryptonian too?” Kara finished, “Yeah, Jor-El, Clark’s biological father, was my uncle . . . my father’s brother.”

Oliver stared at her suspiciously. “You don’t go around telling this to everyone, do you?”

She laughed, “No way, you know how paranoid my cousin is . . . but you said you’re Oliver . . . Oliver Queen, right?”

He nodded. “That would be me.”

“Then I don’t see a problem,” Kara said. “My cousin already told me who I can trust and you’re on that list.”

Kara’s words sent Oliver’s heart racing. He met Clark’s gaze and saw the brunette blush deeply.

“You trust me?”

“Kara hasn’t been here very long,” Clark said slowly, “And I wanted her to know the people that she could go to . . .”

“I’m flattered, Clark,” Oliver said honestly. He turned to Kara. “He’s right . . . if you ever need anything, you can come to me.”

“My cousin speaks highly of you,” Kara said softly. And just when he thought he couldn’t be any happier, he was proven wrong.

“I think highly of him too,” Oliver told her. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Clark turn a brighter shade of red. It didn’t matter. His heart was singing. Clark cared about him, Clark _trusted_ him . . . now if he could just find out if his feelings were of the romantic nature, his life would be set.

Kara nodded. “I hate to interrupt the reunion . . . but I need Clark.”

“Is everything okay?” Clark asked.

“I think we’ve tracked another Zoner,” Kara told him. “We have to go now.”

Clark shot an apologetic look toward Ollie. “I’m sorry, Oliver . . .”

“Don’t apologize,” Oliver commanded. “You have a duty . . . I understand that better than anyone. We’ll catch up later. Just be careful.”

“I will,” Clark promised.

And in a flash, they were both gone. Oliver stared at the spot where Clark had just been and sighed. He knew that Clark had to stop the Zoners, it was his first priority after all, but he wished that he could’ve had that one kiss before they were interrupted.

_Oh well, there’s always next time._ He wasn’t planning on leaving anytime soon. After waiting for months, he was sure that he could wait a couple of days.

Little did he know that incident would not be their last interruption and it would be a while before he could actually get his alone time.

Clark came to see him two days later and Oliver was almost giddy when he saw the elevator open to reveal Clark, safe and sound. Because Oliver had been extremely worried, thinking that Clark may have gotten hurt with the Zoner. The minute the Zoner was destroyed, Clark had called him but hearing his voice over the phone wasn’t the same as seeing with his own two eyes that the brunette was okay.

“Hi there,” Oliver greeted him.

“Hey,” Clark said. “I am sorry to barge in like this . . .”

“No worries,” Oliver said, with a smile. “Are you okay? I mean, you told me everything went fine with the Zoner . . .”

“Yeah,” Clark said, taking a few steps toward him. “It all worked out.”

“Good to hear,” Oliver replied.

“I’m sorry we got cut off,” Clark told him. _Is he talking about the conversation or the almost-kiss?_

“You have responsibilities,” Oliver said, “You don’t owe me an apology at all.”

“I was really happy to see you,” Clark responded. “I just wished we could’ve spent more time together.”

“The feeling is more than mutual,” Oliver said. He wondered if Clark could hear his heartbeat speed up as he closed the distance between them. “And I’m not going anywhere so we have plenty of time to catch up.” _And do so much more than talk . . . if you’re willing, Clark. Just say the word and I’m yours._

Unfortunately, mind reading was not one of Clark’s powers so his thoughts remained in his head. He wasn’t brave enough to say them aloud just yet.

Trying to make conversation, Oliver said, “I really appreciated it, Clark . . . that you told Kara that I was someone she could trust.”

“I meant every word,” Clark responded. “You are someone I trust . . . don’t ever doubt that.” And there was that look in his eyes again.

“And it means a lot to me,” Oliver said, not breaking the gaze. “I will never break your trust.”

“I never doubted you,” Clark said. He could feel the tension strumming between them and he knew it would be a good time to make a move.

“Clark,” Oliver said, “I have to be honest with you . . . on the reason I came back.”

“Why did you come back, Ollie?” Clark questioned. The nickname left his lips and felt so intimate, so _right_ coming from him.

“I came back . . .,” Oliver started but was unable to finish the sentence before he was interrupted by a new voice.

“AMIGO!”

And Oliver really didn’t care how much Bart was useful to the mission, right now he was ready to strangle Impulse.

“Bart,” Oliver said, trying to keep his tone calm, when he got sight of the young man, emerging from the kitchen, cookies in hand. “ _When_ did you get here?”

“I’ve been here,” Bart said, shrugging. “By the way, Robin Hood, you’re out of food.”

“I just restocked the kitchen!” Oliver exclaimed.

Bart chewed on the cookie and smiled. “What can I say? I’m a growing boy.”

Oliver groaned. _Why me?_

Bart, oblivious to his frustration, grinned at Clark. “So amigo, how’s life?”

Clark, being the polite man he was, chatted with Bart. Oliver would insist on Bart leaving but he wasn’t raised that way either. The moment was effectively killed anyway.

_They always say third time’s the charm._ Oliver really hoped that it would stand true for them too.

But when they met, Oliver made sure that they met somewhere public. It may put a hold on just outright grabbing Clark and kissing him but clearly, meeting at each other’s homes was not working out. He needed a new strategy.

So he called Clark and suggested they meet up for coffee at the Talon. He just wanted to spend some time with him, damn it.

At first, it all started out okay. Clark filled him in on his plans to go back to school and Oliver was more than happy to offer advice when he was asked.

They talked about superficial topics, constantly aware of their surroundings.

“College is a blast, Clark,” Oliver said. “This time around, you should definitely join some extra curricular activities . . .” He grinned wickedly. “Fraternities are always fun.”

“Let me guess,” Clark said dryly, “You were in one.”

“President by my senior year,” Oliver said proudly. He smiled in remembrance. “Good times.”

Clark laughed. “I don’t know if frats are my thing . . . I’m not really the partying type.”

“I don’t know about that,” Oliver teased, “I think inside you, there is a wild child waiting to be freed. Frats are a good way to meet people and mingle with your classmates.”

“Does it help that there are joint parties with the sororities?” Clark joked.

“Definitely helps,” Oliver agreed, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously. However, as he said it, he wanted to retract his statements. He didn’t want some sorority girls all over _his_ Clark!

“I don’t think sorority girls are my type either,” Clark told him.

“What _is_ your type then, Clark?” Oliver asked, lowering his voice.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Clark asked coyly.

“I’d definitely be interested in hearing it, if you’d like to share,” Oliver said, leering slightly.

“I do have a thing for blondes,” Clark said, leaning forward, as if confessing a deep, dark secret. _Score!_

“Do you now?” Oliver said, “That’s funny, because I-”

“Chloe!” Clark said suddenly and Oliver frowned.

“Chloe?”

Following Clark’s gaze, he found that it was indeed Chloe, heading toward them. _Now this is just unfair._

“Hey, guys,” she said cheerfully. _Yeah, sure, you can be all happy . . . what about me?_ “Oliver, when did you get back?”

“Just recently,” Oliver replied, forcing a smile on his face. For all Chloe’s great reporter instincts, she was obviously blind to the fact Oliver _really_ didn’t want her there at the moment.

Giving up, he stood up. “Chloe, have a seat.”

“I don’t want to intrude,” Chloe protested.

“It’s all right,” Oliver said wryly. He was used to this by now. “I’ll just get another chair.” Not even bothering to meet Clark’s eyes, he walked off to find an empty chair that he could drag back.

Not watching out where he was going, he bumped into someone.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he began and then he saw who he bumped into. And decided that the world really did hate him.

“Lois.”

“Ollie,” Lois said, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m back in town on some business,” he said, lying smoothly.

“Oliver,” Clark’s voice broke through their conversation and Oliver was relieved to see the brunette walking toward them. But noting the expression on his face, Oliver knew that their meeting had come to an end. Whatever Clark was about to say to him wasn’t going to be good.

He was right.

Chloe needed Clark to investigate some strange happenings and so they left together. Leaving Oliver with Lois.

“I didn’t realize you and Smallville were such good friends,” his ex-girlfriend said icily. “Were you ever going to tell me you were back?” The anger in her tone made him wince internally.

Something told him this was going to be a very long and painful conversation.

And his instincts were correct again. Lois Lane, Daily Planet reporter, was much pushier than ever and by the time that he finally escaped, his head was spinning. Apparently, if Lois’s word was to be taken as truth, he was the devil incarnate.

The worst part was that he still hadn’t gotten to telling Clark how he felt. Every time they came close, someone always interrupted them. That didn’t break Oliver’s resolve though. He had come back to Metropolis strictly to tell Clark how much he loved him and he wasn’t going to leave until he found out exactly how Clark felt about him.

It was proving easier said than done though.

By now, he was certain Clark had feelings for him. The brunette had been flirting and had been the one to initiate the almost kiss in the barn. It was just a matter of getting him alone long enough for both of them to say how they felt.

Not an easy feat but Oliver was a persistent man. And Clark was worth the fight. There were a lot of people who were vying for Clark’s attention but Oliver _needed_ the brunette.

So Oliver was very careful with his plans. He suggested Clark and he go out to dinner, at an exclusive Italian restaurant. It was perfect, or so he thought.

The best part was that he got to see Clark dressed formally. The brunette pulled off his traditional red shirt/blue jacket/jeans combo, no doubt but it was nice to see him in other types of clothes. That night, he wore a stunning forest green pinstripe shirt that brought out his eyes and black pants. When Oliver laid eyes on him, he almost forgot to breathe.

Clark wondered why they were going out to such a nice restaurant but Oliver didn’t give him a solid answer.

“Are you ever going to tell me why we’re here?” Clark teased, after they had ordered. Oliver had to help him pick out what was good, as the younger man was unsure on what to order, but he was more than willing.

“Why do you keep asking me that?” Oliver questioned, “Can’t I just want to enjoy a nice meal with a good friend?”

“A good friend, huh?” Clark asked, with a smile.

“A very good friend,” Ollie confirmed. He smirked. “You know, the other day, before we were interrupted . . . you were mentioning you preferred blondes.”

Clark grinned. “I do prefer blondes . . .”

“Funny thing about that,” Oliver said, a sparkle in his eyes, “Because I happen to have a thing for brunettes.”

“I especially like blondes with brown eyes,” Clark added with a naughty smile. Oliver’s heart soared.

“Clark,” he said, taking his chance when he still had it, “I have to admit . . . tonight, I did have an ulterior motive for taking you here.”

“I figured as much,” Clark said. “And what would that be?”

“I wanted to get you alone,” Oliver said, “At least without the possibility of distractions.”

“Now why would you want to get me alone, Mr. Queen?” Clark flirted.

“I have very good reasons for wanting to get you alone,” Oliver said in a husky voice. “The truth is, Clark . . .”

Of course fate wasn’t that nice allow him to finish the sentence. Before he could get the words out, a voice he knew only too well and hated cut him off.

“Clark!”

Oliver was ready to cry. Because standing in front of their booth was none other than Lana Lang, the woman he was positive he hated most in the world.

“Lana,” Clark said, clearly surprised to see his ex-girlfriend in the same restaurant as them. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here with Aunt Nell and Dean,” Lana explained, “I didn’t expect to see you here.” Glancing at Oliver, she gave him a nod. “Hello, Mr. Queen.”

“Good evening, Ms. Lang,” he said, remembering his manners.  
_  
I knew I should’ve rented out the restaurant. But with my luck, Clark will be on buddy-buddy terms with the wait staff. So, forget that . . . next time, skip the Italian restaurant . . . we’re going to Italy._

“I haven’t seen you in a while,” Lana was saying and Oliver had to fight the urge to groan aloud. Who was she kidding?

“Considering the circumstances,” Clark said, his eyes constantly darting to Oliver. “I didn’t think it would be appropriate.”

“People break up all the time, Clark,” Lana replied. “I was hoping we could stay in touch.”

_Oh, come on. Go away! Can’t you see nobody wants to see you?_ He couldn’t hold in the snicker though and Lana’s eyes fell on him.

“Is something amusing, Mr. Queen?” she asked, her voice frosty.

“Nothing,” Oliver replied, “I just find it amusing how desperate you are behaving. Sad, as I heard the break up was hardly mutual.”

She narrowed her eyes. “I was coming to say hi to a friend. That’s hardly desperate.”

“Yes, but your _friend_ ,” he said, emphasizing the word, “Is busy at the moment. I hardly think it to be polite to interrupt someone’s dinner, do you?”

“I didn’t realize the two of you were so close,” Lana noted.

“This may come as a surprise,” Oliver said coolly, “But the world doesn’t revolve around you.”

“I never said it did,” Lana responded.

“Yes, but you certainly behave that way,” Oliver pointed out.

Ignoring him, she turned to Clark.

“Actually,” Clark said slowly, “Oliver and I were in the middle of a conversation . . . we’ll catch up sometime soon, though, Lana. I’m sure Nell and Dean are waiting for you.”

Lana’s face fell, as she realized she was being dismissed. “Okay then, bye, Clark.” Glaring at him, she added, “Mr. Queen.”

“Ms Lang,” he said and couldn’t help the smirk as she walked away. But the mood was definitely dampened.

Turning back to Clark, who was staring at him, amused, he felt a little shameful at his behavior.

“I never knew you had such an intense dislike for Lana,” Clark commented.

“I don’t not like her, per say,” Oliver protested, “It’s just I didn’t like her interrupting us . . . you didn’t seem to want her around either.”

“I didn’t,” Clark agreed. “I was just surprised by you.”

“I apologize if you think I behaved inappropriately,” Oliver said. He would never apologize to Lana but if Clark was offended, he would definitely try and make it right.

“I was surprised,” Clark repeated. “But that didn’t mean it bothered me. There’s no need to apologize.”

Oliver was relieved that Clark was not upset with him but couldn’t say anything, as the food arrived at that precise moment.

They were eating and still chatting but the flirty tension that was there before was gone. Lana Lang had effectively ruined what was supposed to be a great evening and he found he hated the brunette just a little bit more for it.

But he was just thankful there no more interruptions for the rest of the evening.

There was also no more flirting or suggestive comments, no confession of any feelings . . . but Clark was still with Oliver at the end of the evening, which was better than all the other times they had attempted to hang out.

Afterwards, they went to Oliver’s place to relax when Clark said that he didn’t have to be anywhere.

Entering the penthouse, Oliver took off his jacket and smiled at Clark.

“Have a seat, Clark,” he said. Clark nodded and sat down at the couch, but was looking at Oliver warily.

Catching the look. Oliver tilted his head in confusion. “Is everything okay, Clark?”

“I was about to ask you the same question,” Clark responded. “You’ve been acting strangely . . . ever since Lana showed up, you’ve been off. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Oliver lied. How could he say that he had been trying to make a move on Clark and Lana appearing made him feel too uncomfortable to do so?

“Liar,” Clark said. “Ollie, just talk to me . . .”

Oliver’s shoulders slumped. “Clark, I’ve been trying to tell you something for so long now . . . and it seems that every time I try, we get interrupted.”

“Then don’t say anything,” Clark suggested.

“What?” Oliver said, surprised. _Doesn’t Clark . . . was I wrong? Does he not feel the same way?_  
  
“Clark,” he tried, “I have to say this. I can’t wait any longer . . .”

“Shut up,” Clark said, silencing him immediately.

A hurt expression on his face, he asked, “Clark?”

Clark stood up and walked toward him. “Shut up. No talking . . . every time we try to talk, we get separated. So we’re not going to talk. I know you want me, Ollie . . . I didn’t know before but over these past few days, it’s become pretty damn clear. And if I haven’t made it obvious enough, I want you too.”

“Clark?” The brunette’s name was the only word that fell from his lips.

“We know how we feel,” Clark said, “So we really don’t have to say anything at all. So shut up and let me kiss you already.”

Oliver grinned but he wouldn’t have been able to say anything if he wanted to. Because Clark completely closed the distance between them and covered Oliver’s mouth with his own. Oliver ran his hands through Clark’s hair, pulling him closer as the brunette explored every inch of his mouth.

Clark’s hands encircled around Oliver’s back, pressing their bodies together, the kiss growing passionate rapidly.

Only the need for air made Oliver pull away. Staring into those green eyes, shining with love, Oliver felt complete. This was what he had been waiting for and it was definitely worth it.

“As you’ve seen,” Clark said cheekily, “We never really needed any words at all.”

“I guess you’re right,” Oliver said, trying to catch his breath. He chuckled. “You know, I came back to Metropolis to tell you how I felt. Never did I think you would end up making the first move.”

“We had to pick up the pace,” Clark said, smiling. “But if you want, you can still tell me how you feel.”

“I love you,” Oliver said immediately. “I’m in love with you.”

“And I love you too,” Clark told him and Oliver felt his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

“Now,” Oliver said, with a slight growl to his voice, “That we’ve gotten that out of the way, I’m really liking your no-talking idea.”

“I have plenty more ideas where that came from,” Clark said suggestively. “Care to find out what those are?”

“Most definitely,” Oliver replied and Clark’s mouth closed over his, effectively silencing him once more.

The conversation was over but everything important was already said. And Oliver was more than happy just kissing Clark.

And as Clark wasted no time in dragging him to his own bedroom, Oliver was positive he liked the no-talking thing.

Conversation was highly overrated anyway. 


End file.
